SakuIno
by PercyJackson67
Summary: Two Kunoichi can no longer deny the feelings they have for each other. NaruHina, LeeTen, TemaShika, SakuIno
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, as much as I wish I did, Naruto, any of it's characters or settings. The highly imaginative idea of Naruto belongs to a Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, who deserves much respect.

Sakuino

Note: This story is, obviously depicted by the title, a tribute to one of my favorite couples of Naruto; Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Although I know this will probably never happen in the actual manga or anime, it is still fun to imagine the possibilities. Please note that as this is my first Naruto Fanfiction, I may not depict the characters' personalities perfectly, only as I believe them to be. If anything is inaccurate, please tell me in a review, and I will do my best to fix it. No changes will be made to the main theme, however, nor any of the couples depicted in this story. I may, evetually, write this same story through the point of view of some of the other couples, though that is not a certainty. Also, since a few of my favorite characters were killed in the manga and anime, I have changed that, therefore Neji Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha, and Jiraiya are still alive, though Itachi and Jiraiya do not play very big parts.

The lights were on in Ino Yamanaka's room as she lay on her stomach staring at a picture of her friend, rival, and secret crush; Sakura Haruno. No one in Konoha knew that she was gay, she had only ever told Sasuke when he got tired of the two girls always fighting over him when he clearly wasn't interested in either one. He had become her confidant, then he had left, leaving her with no one to turn to, no one else who knew her secret, no one else who she knew would not make fun of her if she tried to confide in, or worse, ignore it entirely. But the memory of that day seven years ago was still sharp in Ino's mind.

_"Shut up, Ino-pig! Sasuke's mine!" Sakura yelled at the blonde kunoichi._

_ "Whatever, Billboard Brow! He's mine!" Ino yelled back, all the while dying inside, knowing that neither her fake crush nor her real crush would ever return her feelings._

_ "Will both of you shut up?! I'm tired of you both always arguing over me! You both know that I don't care about either one of you, so just leave me alone already!" Sasuke's usually calm and focused demeanor finally broke after years of constant bickering between the two kunoichi._

_ Tears were in Sakura's eyes as she gazed at the uncharacteristically angry Sasuke._

_ "I'm so sorry Sasuke. Please forgive me." She begged as she turned around and ran away._

_ Ino turned to Sasuke."Now what the hell was that about? You think you're so cool, yet there you go, making an innocent girl like Sakura crying. What kind of jerk are you, anyways?"_

_ Sasuke blinked, surprised at the fact that Ino was sticking up for the person that had been at her throat mere seconds ago._

_ "And another thing, you say you don't care for either of us, but when those sound ninja's attacked Sakura during the Chuunin Exams, you wouldn't let them lay a finger on her. Now if you don't care, what was that about, huh?"_

_ "I-I-I, uh-um, huh?"_

_ "Yeah, that's what I thought. You're just another stupid boy who thinks he could get any girl he wanted if he even cared enough to try. It's guys like you that make me prefer-" Ino stopped herself, hoping that the last Uchiha wouldn't catch on, but Sasuke was smart, and attentive. He caught on quickly._

_ "Wait, are you saying that you like girls?" He asked, dumbfounded._

_ "Quiet! I can't believe I just... aaaargh!" She grunted in frustration with herself._

_ "Whoa. I have to admit, even with my sharingan, I didn't see that one coming."_

_ "Just, keep quiet about it, please? I'll do anything, okay? Just don't let anyone find out."_

_ "You don't have anything I want. I need nothing from you."_

_ "Well, maybe I could do your homework, or something."_

_ "No. Every mission, every fight, every homework assignment I take makes me stronger, makes me closer and closer to my one goal. Like I said, I need nothing from you."_

_ "Oh." Ino replied, moderately surprised._

_ "You know, not a lot of people can find the nerve to yell at me like that. As a matter of fact, only one person does, and he has impressed me many times, though if you tell him, I will deny it, and I'll tell him about your _secret_."_

_ "It's Naruto, isn't it?"_

_ "Yes. How did you know?"_

_ "He's so obnoxious, he yells at everyone but Hinata. Plus, he's impressed everyone, even Shikamaru has stopped calling him a 'drag'."_

_ "You're smart. You impress me as well. Maybe not as much as Naruto, but the fact that you've managed to keep your secret for so long around people who are trained all their lives to ferret out secrets, is very impressive. Tell you what, I may not care about whatever it s you're feeling, or who you're feeling it about, but I do know that it helps to have someone to talk to, to have someone listen. My brother used to be that person. Now, I guess I'll have to settle for you, and I guess you can confide in me."_

_ "Really?" Ino asked hesitantly, no at all sure of the Uchiha's motives._

_ "Yeah, it's not like I have anything better to do right now."_

_ "Mmmhmm. Okay then."_

That day, Ino found someone who would actually listen to her, and not judge her on what she said, not make fun of her for being... different. She found a friend in Sasuke that day, and if she hadn't been gay, she might've even fell in love with him for real. But she never felt anything more than friendship for or from him.

He still hid behind his focused and indifferent mask around everyone else, but when it was just the two of them, he genuinely cared about her problems, despite his insistence on the contrary.

Ino and Sakura still fought over Sasuke, though it felt more like a game to Sasuke and Ino, who grew to love Sakura more and more each day.

Ino sighed as she returned Sakura's picture to its place in between the pages of a very appropriate book, Romeo and Juliet, the theme of star-crossed lovers suited her situation well, as she knew that Sakura would never return her feelings. She turned her lights off, slipped out of the day's clothes, then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Sakura jolted awake. The sun seemed brighter than it had in ages, and Sakura had a feeling that something wonderful was going to happen today. She got dressed, then ran outside. Naruto was outside, waiting for her as usual. The neighbors had begun to think that the Number One, Knucklehead Ninja in Konoha was her boyfriend, which was ridiculous. Sakura didn't like guys like that. She didn't hate guys, she just didn't think of them in a romantic sense. Her fights with Ino over Sasuke was only to hide the fact that she had had a crush on the blonde kunoichi since they were kids.

Sakura remembered a day seven years ago when she and Ino had been fighting over Sasuke again, and he had had enough. He burst, yelling at the two of them, reminding Sakura that he would never return her feelings that she pretended to have for him. Sakura had run away, crying because she couldn't tell him her secret, that she didn't love him, either. Not with the real object of her affection standing right there. She ran down into an alley, and waited for about ten minutes until she saw Ino walk by, then darted out of the alley and caught up to Sasuke, who was starting to walk the other way.

_"Hey Sasuke, I-"_

_ "Didn't I already tell you that I don't care about you?"_

_ "Yes, but I just wanted to tell you that I don't have feelings for you either."_

_ "What?" He looked as though he was starting to get a headache._

_ "I'm a- I just- I care about someone else is all, okay? I just don't want that person to know, so I vent my emotional frustrations out on you. I'm sorry about it, but every other girl is head over heels for you, and so one more fangirl wouldn't make that much of a difference. On the other hand, if I started pretending to swoon over Naruto or Neji, they'd accept my 'love' and we'd have to start dating. Neji, Kiba, and Shino all obviously creep me out, and if I started pretending to like Choji or Shikamaru, everyone would notice me, and it would only draw attention and sooner or later, someone would be bound to figure out that I like girls." Sakura couldn't stop herself. Once she got to ranting, she couldn't stop. It slipped out, and Sasuke doubled over with a throbbing headache._

_ "Wait, you like girls? Let me guess, you like one in particular?"_

_ "Yeah. You're not making fun of me?"_

_ "No. Naruto definitely would, that fool. But teasing people is a waste of my time."_

_ "Oh. Thank you."_

Sasuke became her confidant, and didn't ask her to be his in return. He still hid behind his mask of coolness around everyone else, yet when Sakura "fought" with Ino over him, he seemed almost amused, as if the entire argument was just an inside joke that Sakura couldn't figure out. Then he left Konoha, and left her feeling almost empty inside since her only real friend left her. When Naruto promised her he'd find Sasuke and bring him back, she felt hopeful, like maybe she could have someone to turn to again, though that person would not be Sasuke again. He'd lost that privilege when he left.

Sakura walked over to Naruto, who was grinning as usual.

"Hey Sakura, wanna hear something cool?"

"Naruto, I already know you're in love with me, but I told you, I like someone else."

"No, I'm over that, this is about someone else."

"Oh? Really? What is it?"

"Hinata and I are dating now!"

"What?!" Sakura was stunned. She had known for a long time how Hinata felt about Naruto, but she never knew Naruto returned those feelings, or that Hinata would remain conscious long enough to ask him out, or respond if he asked her out.

"Yeah, apparently, Hinata's been in love with me since we were still in the Academy. Who knew, right?"

"Yeah, who knew?" Sakura had mixed feelings. She was happy for her friend Hinata, for finally working up the courage to act on her feelings, and she was annoyed at how ignorant Naruto could be, yet she was also jealous of Naruto. Sakura had had a minor crush on Hinata a few years back, but her feelings for Ino overpowered her lust for the Hyuga heiress. Yet this was not the reason for her jealousy. She envied the fact that Naruto could have the girl of his dreams, whereas the girl of Sakura's dreams would never become her reality.

Sakura held her head high in false pride as she congratulated Naruto and told him that it would be a good idea to start hanging out at Hinata's house instead of hers, lest the neighbor's rumors of Sakura and Naruto "dating" reach Hinata's ears.

Soon, the two team mates arrived at the Academy. Hokage Itachi had asked Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata all to come and teach the students about each of their Kekkei Genkai's, as well as any special skills they possessed.

When Naruto and Sakura arrived, Hinata's and Ino' teams were already there. Naruto ran up to Hinata and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her gently. She still blushed, but she didn't seem as shy around him as she used to. Sakura snuck a glance at Ino, to find her doing the same.

Sakura walked slowly up to Ino, who, after a moments hesitation, began walking towards her as well.

"Hey, um, Ino. We haven't talked much since Sasuke left, and, well-"

"You were wondering if we could go back to being friends since Sasuke obviously isn't coming back anytime soon?"

"Yes."

"Good, me too. So, friends?" Ino asked quickly, sticking her hand out for Sakura to shake.

"Friends." Sakura agreed, shaking Ino's hand, and lingering for a few seconds too long. Both girls blushed, then turned away simultaneously. They walked in opposite directions and sat down, waiting on the students and Neji, Lee, and Tenten to arrive. Once Team Kurenai arrived, Tenten and Lee announce to everyone gathered that they were dating as well, followed by Naruto announcing his official relationship with Hinata as if it were a competition. Neji did not appear to approve of "NaruHina", but everyone else, even Kiba, was ecstatic about it. Tenten suggested double-dating, but the thought of actually going on a date with Naruto still seemed too much like a fantasy to Hinata, for she promptly fainted.

Finally, the students arrived, and took their seats. Hinata and Neji both stood up and taught the students about their Byakugan and its potential, followed by Lee demonstrating the Hidden Lotus and his mastery of Taijutsu. Tenten showed off her weapons summoning skills, Kiba showed the students his Beast Transformations with Akamaru, Shikamaru made Kiba pick his nose with Shadow Manipulation.

Ino possessed Shikamaru, making him admit his feelings for Temari of the Sand Village, though since everyone knew he was possessed, no one took it seriously. Choji moved the class outside so that he could demonstrate his clan's Expansion Jutsu, and was then visciously attacked by a swarm of Shino's wasps. Sakura demonstrated some basic skills such as chakra control, accuracy with kunai and shurikens, as well as some advanced medical skills by healing Choji's bug stings, which turned out to be much more deadly than they looked.

Naruto went last, wowing the younger children, and some of the older ones with his shdow clones, the rasengan, and his Jinchuuriki powers, including allowing Kurama to speak through him to the students, allowing him to explain how the bond between tailed-beast and Jinchuuriki works.

After the demonstraions were over, the "Teachers" opened the floor to a quick Q/A, so that they could answer any of the students' questions. After class, Neji followed Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Lee to their double-date to make sure Naruto didn't try anything perverse with the heiress. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino walked down the street to get some Ramen, leaving Ino and Sakura alone.

"So... How have you been, Sakura?"

"Umm... Okay, I guess." Then quickly added, "I'm still kinda shaken up about Sasuke, though."

"Yeah, me too." Ino agreed. _I can't keep doing this, I have to tell Sakura how I really feel eventually, or else it will be a major "What if?" for the rest of my life. It's now or never._

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Ino?" _This is it. We're alone, this is the perfect time to admit my true feelings for her. If she rejects me, then at least I'll be alone and no one will see my reaction, whatever it may be._

"I-I-I-I... Umm... I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to... have a sleepover? Like, watch some movies, and stuff?" _Damn. I knew I wouldn't do it._

"S-s-sure, Ino. I'd love, I mean, I'd like, to sleep with, I mean, spend the night with you." _Yep. Nailed it. That was awkward._

"Great! Umm... Come over at about... 8:30?"

"Okay."

_At least I'll have another chance, tonight, I WILL tell her._ Both kunoichi thought at the same time.

That night, Sakura arrived at exactly 8:30, wearing pink floral pyjamas, her overnight bag and sleeping bag under each arm. Ino opened the door quickly and ushered Sakura inside. Sakura said hello to Ino's parents and the two young girls ran upatairs to Ino's room.

"So... What movie are we watching?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead. Why don't you pick one?" Ino pointed at her shelf full of movies, suddenly noticing that most of her movies were lesbian romances, a fact that not even her parents knew. None of them were extremely dirty, most of them were rated PG-13, with one or two being rated R, and only one was rated X. That one was hidden under her bed, though.

"Umm, Ino?"

"Y-y-yes?" Ino asked shakily. _Great, now I'll have to tell her. No backing out now, she knows I'm gay for sure, now._

"Is this one okay?" Sakura just happened to pick out Ino's favorite movie, Two girls, One Cupid. It was a movie about two teenage girls who both move from opposite ends of the country to the same school and realise that they are gay, falling in love with each other. The whole movie is about them realising that the feeling is mutual, then trying to keep their romance secret from everyone else by pretending to have boyfriends back in their respective hometowns.

Ino was stunned that Sakura had chosen a gay romance at all, let alone her favorite one. Then, she realised that Sakura wasn't judging her choice of movies. She silently told herself that she was definitely coming clean to Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura. That one's my favorite."

"Really? Mine too! I didn't know you liked lesbian romances."

"Yeah, well. I kind of... am... a... you know."

Sakura's jaw dropped, and she barely got out the words, "M-m-m-me t-t-t-t-too."

It was now Ino's turn to drop her jaw. "Really?"

"Yeah! How long have you-?"

"Known I like girls?"

"Yeah!"

"All my life. What about you?"

"Same!"

"This is awesome! I can't belie-mmh?!" Ino was interrupted by Sakura pressing her lips firmly against Ino's, tongue begging for entrance into In's mouth, which she happily granted, throwing her arms around Sakura's neck.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino's midsection, holding her closely, their breasts pressed firmly against each other. Sakura used her entire body to push Ino down on the bed, still kissing her furiously. Ino whined as Sakura finally broke the kiss, lifting her head to breathe.

"I'm so, so sorry for jumping you like that Ino. I couldn't resist anymore."

"Don't apologize, Sakura, I've been wanting to be able to do that for a long time."

Sakura and Ino couldn't wipe the grins off their faces. Sakura lay back down beside Ino, the two holding each other closely, only separating long enough to start the movie. They kept sneaking kisses during the especially romantic scenes of the movie, and when the movie was over, they both undressed completely and crawled into bed, throwing their arms around each other and falling asleep in each other's embace.

**So, in case you're wondering, no this is not going to end up being a "LEMON", so if that's what you're here for, you might as well stop reading this. I only rate it "M" because there's no rated "R" setting and I hardly think that some of this content is rated "T" material. This story is solely to show my support for gay rights, so if you don't like that, then don't criticise me about how I am "perverted" or "going to Hell because I support homo/bisexuality." I don't appreciate being told I'm wrong for believing all people should be treated equally. Anyways, tell me what you think of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own, as much as I wish I did, Naruto, any of it's characters or settings. The highly imaginative idea of Naruto belongs to a Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, who deserves much respect.

Sakuino

Note: I recieved a comment on the first chapter of this story that kind of pissed me off. I quote: "only reason to read a pairing like this is for the smut, so where the fuck is it?" by an anonymous reader. In case that person is reading this now, I don't appreciate snark remarks like that. And for your information, that is like saying reading any kind of romance is just for the "smut". This story is, as I said in the footnote of the first chapter, merely to show my support for homo/bisexuality. It WILL NOT become a lemon-y fanfiction, so if that is what you are here for, then fuck off. Don't get pissed at me because I'm not a total perv, and I actually enjoy romances. As I say in my profile, while I do enjoy writing and reading some pornographic stories, I am not completely obsessed with them,and believe it or not, romances do have a purpose besides helping pervs get off. Anyways, my rant is done, although I am still pissed about this comment, but I know that no matter what I say, I can't change human nature. Heard the expression "boys will be boys"? Well, "pervs will be pervs". Anyways, enjoy the second chapter of SakuIno.

Ino spent the night at Sakura's house two days after their confessions, then they switched off again two days later, with Sakura spending the night at Ino's house. The two were spending so much time together that Ino's parents were beginning to become curious. The young Kunoichi hadn't spent this much time togther as friends even when they were kids before their falling-out.

Now, one week later, they decided to make their relationship official, if only between themselves. No one knew about their secret, nor their love for each other, for all they knew, Sakura and Ino just decided to forget about Sasuke and become friends again, and they were just trying to make up for lost time, which was the explanantion the two offered whenever confronted.

Occasionally, they would go for "training sessions" in the woods, where they would rendezvous and just talk about themselves, and each other, for hours at a time. Nothing was "serious" between them, they hadn't yet decided to sleep together. One day in the middle of summer, Naruto, who had matured very much since his training with Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, stumbled upon their rendezvous in the woods.

_I wonder where Sakura's been going. She told Kakashi that she was doing some heavy training, but I haven't seen head or tail of her in months, except during the morning briefings. Speaking of which, I wonder when our next mission will be._ Naruto was lost in his thoughts as he walkd in the woods, then suddenly found himself in a clearing. He looked around, then saw Sakura standing beneath an oak tree on the other side of the clearing.

_Maybe she's practicing tree-climbing._ Then, he saw Ino Yamanaka emerge from the woods right next to where Sakura stood. And planted a kiss on her lips, with tongue.

Naruto stood there, shocked at what he was seeing, unable to hide in time. Sakura happened to glance in his direction and saw him bearing witness to their "extra-curricular activities". She gasped, causing Ino to look as well, and gasp in return. Ino quickly used her Mind-Transfer jutsu to possess Naruto and bring him over.

After Ino released Naruto, Sakura instantly tried to explain. "Naruto! Um, I can explain this!"

"I'm waiting." Naruto said after a minute's silence, still stunned.

"Um, wow, most of the time, when someone says 'I can explain', the other person bolts before an explanation can be given so I wasn't actually prepared to explain. Give me a minute?"

"We're gay, okay? The fights over Sasuke, we didn't know it then, but we were both just arguing over him to hide the fact that we're gay."

"Yeah, what she said."

Naruto hesitated, then, "Okay, well, that certainly explains a lot. I can't believe Hinata was right."

"Wait, what?" Ino and Sakura both exclaimed.

"Hinata's bisexual, and apparently, she has excellent 'gay-dar'. She's been telling me for months now that she thought you two were gay, but I never believed her. I guess I owe her an apology, huh?"

"Um... Uh... Yeah?" Ino didn't know what to make of the situation. They'd been trying to keep it quiet, and in one day, they realise that it's possible that all of Konoha might know.

"Wait, are you okay with this, Naruto?"

"It's not my decision to make. I don't care about any of that, it doesn't make a difference in my life, really. You two being gay doesn't affect me."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes, I'm okay with it. Like I said, I don't care one way or the other."

"Oh! Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For being okay with it. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No, except maybe Hinata, I do have to apologize for doubting her, after all. Hinata won't tell, she's good at keeping secrets. Just look at how long she kept how she felt about me a secret. It's amazing no one knew. I look back and the signs were all there, but no one ever noticed them."

"Um, actually-" Ino began, but was silenced by Sakura.

"Don't antagonize him, he's keeping our secret."

"Right." Ino agreed.

"So you'll keep our secret, Naruto?"

"Yeah. It's safe with me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you." Ino said.

"Just curious, who all knows so far? Just so I know for certain."

"Only you, and apparently Hinata." Sakura explained.

"Although more may know that we don't know about. Before today, we didn't know that Hinata knew."

"Well, Tenten did make the comment that you two would make a cute couple."

"Great, so Tenten, if nothing else, suspects. Anyone else?"

"Lee mentioned that you two look happier when you're around each other than you used to."

"Perfect." Sakura sighed with more than a little sarcasm.

"Please tell me that's it." Ino begged.

"Nope. Kiba keeps saying that it would be funny, and hot, if you two turned out to be gay."

"Even Kiba?" Sakura whined.

"Alright, I'll bit. Who else?"

"That's it, as far as I know. I haven't heard Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Choji, Neji or Shikamaru say anything, though Shikamaru has been busy trying to deny his feelings for Temari, and Neji's been busy trying to get me away from Hinata."

"Choji shouldn't be any trouble. He's always busy trying to find more food, Gaara doesn't care about romantic relationships." Ino reasoned.

"Yeah, but Shino, Kankuro and Temari might be a problem. Shino is a good spy with his bugs, Kankuro can make a puppet out of just about anything, and Temari is just really smart, and fast." Sakura countered.

"Naruto, can you keep an eye on Shino? Sakura and I should be able to keep Temari and Kankuro away, but Shino is very strong, he even beat Kankuro."

"Yeah. I can handle Shino. Kurama and I should have no trouble keeping his bugs away."

"Thank you. Ino and I owe you a big one."

"Okay. I guess I'll leave you two alone. And I'm sure Hinata will have no problem with helping you two keep your secret."

"Thank you again, Naruto."

Naruto nodded at the two, then disappeared into the forest. Ino looked at her girlfriend and smiled. Sakura leaned over and kissed Ino passionately. They now had two allies they could trust. Maybe they could count on more. But definitely not Kiba. Kiba was too much of a pervert.

Two days later, Hinata and Naruto went on a secret double-date with Sakura and Ino, so Neji wouldn't be able to follow, and no one would find out about "SakuIno" as Naruto and Hinata liked to call them, which caused "SakuIno" to begin referring to them as "NaruHina", which was okay in Hinata's mind.

"So, Sakura, when did you realise you liked Ino?" Hinata asked. She wore a white v-neck dress that didn't reveal a lot of her chest and ran halfway down her shins. A long slit went up the right side of the dress, ending halfway up her thigh. She had white bracers around her biceps, and a silver pendant with a teardrop-shaped ruby on it. She had taken to wearing clear contacts that made it look like she actually had pupils, since her Hyuga-clan eyes creeped some of the other customers at the restaurant out.

"Umm, it was when she gave me that ribbon when we were kids, and told me not to try and hide my forehead."

"Really? That's such a long time."

"Well look how long it took you to admit how you felt about Naruto."

"True. By the way, I like your dress, Sakura."

"Thank you." She wore a red dress that resembled the outfit she wore before the Chuunin exams. It wore cleanly around her neck, exposing none of her chest, and two slits ran up to her thighs on both sides. Her arms were completely bare, and her legs protruded from the slits. Even though she revealed nothing, she was still sexy. Ino couldn't keep her eyes off her.

Ino wore a similar dress, but hers was a deep blue, and it was a low-cut v-neck that exposed a lot of cleavage, which Sakura couldn't even force herself to look away from unless someone was talking to her.

Naruto wore a black suit with an orange tie. It was simple, yet it looked very good on him. Hinata kept blushing every time she glanced at the dashing Uzumaki. She was still afraid that her relationship with him was just a dream, and any second, she would wake up and Naruto would be kissing Sakura. But she savored the dream for as long as it lasted.

"We don't serve your kind in here." The waiter said as he came over.

"What do you mean? Lesbians?" Sakura asked the waiter, angrily. She wouldn't have admitted being gay, but the waiter pissed her off.

"That's right. It's bad for business to allow homos in here."

"Well, you'll just have to make an exception here." Naruto said.

"And why is that?"

"Because these two homos are Shinobi, and don't take kindly to being treated any differently than anyone else. More importantly, they are on good terms with Hokage Itachi Uchiha, so any offense to them will be an offense to him as well. But your more immediate concern," Naruto stood up, and was now looking down at the waiter "is me. You may have heard of me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the 9-Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama, son of the Third Hokage Minato Namikaze, student of the Toad Sannin Jiraiya and the Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake."

With each of these titles, the waiter's eyes grew wider and wider.

"Please, enjoy a meal on the house." The waiter corrected himself as Naruto finished.

"No, we'll pay, we just want to be treated like everyone else." Sakura explained.

"Of course... Ma'am. Anything you wish." He said through gritted teeth, then walked off. Another waiter came over and took their order.

After dinner, they paid for their meal, then went to a movie. They decided on a scary movie, during which Ino leaned up against fearless Sakura for comfort, and Naruto leaned up against Hinata for comfort.

After the movie, the four went over to Sakura's house to hang out.

"So, have you two decided whether or not you're going to tell anyone else about being gay?" Hinata asked.

"Actually, we've talked about it, and we decided we'd tell Lee and Tenten, see how that goes." Sakura answered.

"When are you going to tell them?"

"They're on their way over here right now." Ino replied.

As if on cue, there came a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Rock Lee and Tenten opened the door and walked in. Tenten had her left arm wrapped around Lee's waist, who had his right arm draped over her shoulder affectionately.

"You wanted to talk to us, Sakura? Oh, hey Naruto, Hinata, Ino." Tenten said.

"Hi." They all said.

"Yeah, Ino and I have something we want to tell you."

"Oh? What is going on?" Lee inquired.

"I think I know."

"Really? How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"I guessed it a while back, but I didn't want to say anything, in case it wasn't true."

"Will one of you tell me what is going on, please!"

"Calm down Lee. I'm going to. Okay. Here goes nothing... Sakura and I are..." Ino couldn't get the words out.

Sakura took matters into her own hands. Instead of trying to explain it with words, which she would have found impossible, she leaned over awkwardly to Ino and pressed her lips against hers. After a couple seconds, they lost themselves in the kiss, forgetting they had an audience, and the awkwardness faded. Until Tenten cleared her throat. Then the awkwardness was back, and Sakura and Ino separated.

"Well... There you have it..." Sakura said silently to Tenten and Lee.

"Well... I suspected, but I didn't know for sure... Until now." Tenten said slowly, usure of herself.

"It is wonderful that you have the courage to embrace who you really are and inform your friends of your relationship. I can see the fiery passion for each other burning in both of your eyes. I applaud your honesty and your bravery."

"Thank you Lee." Ino said, a slight smile appearing on hers and Sakura's faces, both of them reassured.

"So, does anyone else know?" Tenten asked.

"As far as we know, only the people in this room know." Sakura answered.

"And for now, we'd prefer to keep it that way." Ino continued.

"Alright. If it's okay with you, I've got a question."

"Sure. Ask away."

"It's kind of personal."

"Anything."

"Have you and Ino... you know." Tenten clicked her tongue suggestively.

"Oh! No, we... We haven't... done... that... yet."

"But you have been thinking about it?"

"I don't know about Sakura, but I have thought about it."

"I- I'm not sure... I'm ready for... that yet."

"Okay, I was just wondering." Tenten quickly replied.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"So, this isn't awkward at all." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Nope, not a bit." Sakura replied,returning the room to silence.

"Well, maybe we can all triple-date sometime?" Tenten suggested after another few minutes.

"I'm sure we'd love that." Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

"What about you, Hinata? You want to?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"Oh. Sure, Naruto. I'd enjoy that." Hinata said, still kid of shy, and still awkward.

"Well anyways, I suppose Lee and I could go rent a movie for us all, assuming we're going to hang out here for a while." Naruto suggested.

"A movie sounds like fun." Tenten agreed, and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all nodded their assent.

"Okay, Naruto. Let us go rent the movie so that we may watch it with the ladies!"

Naruto nodded and the two walked out the front door, closing it behind them.

**So, the next chapter is basically going to be the four girls hanging out while waiting for the guys to get back with the movie, with a couple scenes of the guys getting into a fight with some ninja from a new village that is not part of the alliance. Tell me what you think about this chapter, and the previous one if you haven't already, lol. And just let me reiterate, this story is just to show my support for homo/bisexuality, there will be NO LEMONS! So if that's what you're looking for, sorry to disappoint. If you enjoy the story, I should have the next chapter posted within a couple days. So, read on, or don't, but don't get mad at me for not putting a LEMON in here. If that's what you want, go look somewhere else, because there will be no LEMONs located within the content of this story. **


End file.
